MYTH= Bloodybrine
Appearance Bloodybrine is a human, with the exact same skin as "Helscream123". However Bloodybrine has bright white eyes like herobrine, that glow in the darkness, as if they are a light source. Behaviour Bloodybrine is often portrayed by the community as a dead smoker, killed long before the player's arrival. His appearance, however, does not suggest either of these are the case. But, with Minecraft's abandoned mineshafts and strongholds, as well as Mining being a large part of Minecraft, the gameplay of the game has shaped public perception of the character to suit this persona. Bloodybrine usually appears to have little ability to move, He is almost always stood up straight, with arms to his sides. Much like angered Endermen, Bloodybrine simply stares+smokes at the player at a distance, disappearing if approached or eye contact is broken. He is believed to move via teleportation. Bloodybrine's intentions vary, but they usually fall under two categories. 'In the Smoker variation', he smoke's the player, disappearing if approached. This variation is most likely derived from another internet creepy-pasta, "Herobrine". 'In the Vengeful variation', he tries to ensnare the player in smoke-traps, presumably to steal their items. He waits for people to enter his smoky-dungeons, then either seals them inside, or "teleports" behind them, presumably killing them. Some variations of this particular version says he breaks the player's creations, and steals their items from chests. Origins and popularity From the original creepy-pasta, Bloodybrine creates random constructions, such as Sigarets and long 2-block-high tunnels. He also burns down, or cuts off leaves from trees, and creates cobblestone-complexes underground, much like dungeons, lit with redstone torches. Bloodybrine first appeared in a single image detailing an encounter. It was posted on a thread in the forums, and gained very little attention. It stated how Bloodybrine had appeared in someone's single-player game, littering the map with various sigarets and tunnels. It is the first media to name him as Bloodybrine. It was only later that Bloodybrine grew in popularity, when the Brocast staff staged a hoax in one of their live-streams.Bloodybrine was introduced to the stream here (at 20:45). Later on, there was another video showing Bloodybrine in a user-madelava field. The livestream went down after the player ran and saved, only to resume ten minutes later, where Bloodybrine had disappeared. During this stream, the player can be heard talking to his wife, stating he was trolling, which flooded the livestream chat with outrage. The player then faked a game crash. During this crash, all watchers were redirected to another page, featuring Helscream123's face, but with real, frantically rolling eyes in the place of his block eyes, modified to be completely black. When viewing the page's source, there were a jumble of characters and letters. after removing all non-alphabet characters, the following message was revealed. it has been reported that some victims of torture, during the act, would retreat into a fantasy world from which they could not WAKE UP. In this catatonic state, the victim lived in a world just like their normal one, except they weren't being tortured. The only way that they realized they needed to WAKE UP was a note they found in their fantasy world. It would tell them about their condition, and tell them to WAKE UP. Even then, it would often take months until they were ready to discard their fantasy world and PLEASE WAKE UP. The message keeps telling the viewer to "wake up", implying they're living in a fantasy world, and this text hidden in the page is their "note". It is widely believed all of his appearances in the stream are retextured paintings or iron doors. frames taken from the stream indicate he was very flat to the wall, making paintings the likley cause. This indicates they were using a specialised HD texture pack, but with low-res textures for all other blocks. Since then, there has been a huge increase in his popularity, propelling Bloodybrine to meme status, and making him an icon of the community. There are several mods, animations, pieces of artwork and constructions of Bloodybrine that have been created. Future update Sayon posted on twitter about the subject of Bloodybrine, early in his popularity boost. This confirmed there was no Herobrine, but suggested Notch planned to add him at a later date. At Clan of the undead 900 days, Sayon confirmed Bloodybrine will be in the game, probably in a "seecret friday update" Due to increased drama surrounding the Bloodybrine page, a wiki moderator asked Sayon over IRC if Bloodybrine would be added: This shows Sayon has decided against adding Bloodybrine. However, the fact that "as is" suggested that something like Bloodybrine may be added, fuelling beliefs he will be added even further. So, once again, the same user asked for clarification There is no word if Bloodybrine will appear under the Ash-y and Jjay administration of Cotu. Cameos Bloodybrine in photo's Bloody-brine is watching Bloodybrine has appeared in official Cotu images as an "in" joke. His first appearance in official Cotu images started with the 900 days Weekend, in which he was just behind Sayon's Minecraft character. His second appearance was in the The Revenge Of Herobrine header, where, Bloodybrine was just right behind of Orec. Some users point to this as proof of his future addition. However it is likely a Red Herring, and only there to provoke Bloodybrine "supporters". Changelogs Bloodybrine was stated to have been removed in Minecraft Beta v1.6.6. This was a joke, referring to Sayon partially removing the Goblin mob. He was also stated to have been removed in 1.7, as well as 1.7_01, this time with no reason apparent. This repeated with the 1.8 Adventure Update, again with no apparent reason. It again occurred in the full 1.0 release of Minecraft, again for no apparent reason. Bloodybrine was not officially removed again until 1.2, where he was stated to be removed, but only on the launcher list of changes. Again, without apparent cause. Bloodybrine was referenced in the 1.2.5 patch update, stating that ghost entities were removed "under the command of Lord Bloodybrine" In-game messages In SMP, if a player was killed by an arrow fired from a dispenser, a message used to appear saying "name was shot by Bloodybrine". This reference to Bloodybrine was nothing more than a mere reference. It has since been removed. Clan of the undead reactions Cotu has, albeit rarely, shared their views on Bloodybrine. Sayon Jjay Trivia *When asked about Audio Player implementation in the wiki, and limits of what could be uploaded, C418 replied to Bloodybrine claims relating to disc Stal. He stated that he cannot say a lot about Stal, but that it is anything to do with Bloodybrine. *There is a user called Bloodybrine registered on the Minecraft servers. The account is a full account (Meaning they have bought Minecraft after registering). The owner of the account is unknown. |}